Planet of Festivities
by dragonflywhisperer568
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a planet that loves to celebrate everything. They are in the middle of a spring festival, enjoying some ice-cream when, one misunderstanding later, things get very awkward.


**Okay, finally done this one ^_^ I am not as happy with this one as some of my other stories, but whatever. Please tell me what you think! (I am fine with constructive criticism btw) Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (obviously) If I did, I would not be writing fan fictions for it XD**

**Planet of Festivities**

The pair sat on the heart shaped bed in awkward silence, both avoiding eye contact with the other. The girl's face was flushed deep red and she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. The man, who had more control his emotions, ran his hand through his hair then tugged at his ear. In a desperate attempt to end the silence he commented, "Well…at least in this culture, there don't have to be witnesses when newly-weds consummate the marriage." She turned and shot him a fierce glare.

Earlier that day, they had been rushing about the TARDIS control room as it hurtled through the time vortex toward their next adventure. It landed less then gently, throwing its passengers to the floor. The Doctor jumped to his feet and grinned at his companion.

"Where are we?" She asked, pushing herself to her feet and brushing off her pants.

"Planet 587-0459, also known as Jaiun-y-Planeta or, if you prefer English, Planet of Festivities!" he replied enthusiastically. "It is on the far side of the universe from Earth. You're a long way from home," he winked and raced for the ship's door. "Allons-y!" Rose giggled and shook her head as she followed him.

"We are in the year 3968 and, as the name suggests, the people here are incredibly peaceful and take any and every opportunity to celebrate. Not much different from you humans! Well, minus the peaceful part… Of course, the people here look a little different," he said just as Rose saw a humanoid creature walk past them. It had reptilian, cat ears and tail, and had light blue skin with darker blue stripes. Black antlers poked out of the hair on the top of its head. It held hands with a more feminine looking being that was pale purple with long black hair and no antlers. Their tails were entwined as they walked.

Her jaw dropped and she was silently grateful that her companion looked completely human. It wasn't like she had anything against aliens that didn't look human. In fact, she had become good friends with many odd looking aliens during her travels with the Doctor, but a human looking companion made her feel more at home. _Home, _she thought, _maybe we can visit mom once we leave this planet...We haven't been there in a while. _

The Doctor's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He was ranting about the planet's history. She listened for a minute before cutting him off, "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"What is this festival celebrating?" she asked, looking around the incredibly crowded, but beautifully decorated park. Colourful plants lined the cobble stone sidewalk and little shops (which the Doctor had been very excited about) were set up all around. Various alien species strolled about, laughing and courting potential mates.

"It's a week-long spring festival that the whole planet participates in. It celebrates couples, but mainly newly-weds," he explained, "I guess it is the equivalent of your Valentine's Day, well...week."

"Right," she began twirling her hair, "and why are we here?"

"Well," he extended the word, reaching up and grabbing at his ear. "They make this really delicious ice-cream that you can't get anywhere else in the universe and they only make it during this festival," he finished quickly.

She stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief, "You brought me across the universe for ice-cream?"

He grinned at her and winked, "The best you'll ever taste!"

"Yeah, yeah, but no monsters? Or universe saving?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope!" he exclaimed, "now, shall we go get some?" He held out his arm to her. She gave a tongue-in-cheek grin and accepted it. The pair continued making their way through the crowd of colourful aliens until they reached their destination: a cute little ice-cream stand that had a long line-up in front of it.

Rose let go of the Doctor's arm and slipped her hand into his. "Apparently you aren't the only one who thinks this ice-cream is the best," she stated, eyeing the extensive line-up.

"Like I said," he squeezed her hand slightly, "this is the only place in the universe where you can get it. People, and by people I mean aliens, come from all across the galaxy and neighbouring galaxies—"

"And across time and space?" Rose cut in.

He chuckled, "No, I think we are the only ones to come this far, but anyways, aliens come from all over to try this ice-cream." They made it to the front of the line and he ordered for both of them, not needing to ask what flavour she'd want. It was always the same: strawberry for her, banana for him. _Pink and yellow, _he mused happily.

As they walked away, ice-cream in hand, she asked, "You don't pay for it?" She noticed there had been no exchange of money, or rather, that she didn't have to pay.

"Nah," he said nonchalantly, "Everything's free for couples." She raised an eyebrow at him, but when he said nothing more she let his comment of them being a couple go...probably didn't mean anything by it.

They sat down on a park bench and the Doctor watched his companion intently. When she gave him a questioning look he nodded at her ice-cream. She rolled her eyes and bit the curl off the top of her cone.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "This is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted! Apart from chips, maybe better than chips...nope, chips are definitely the best." She took another lick, looking like a young child.

The Time Lord laughed at her reaction; he hadn't expected her to get that excited. She scowled at him, and bit the curl off his ice-cream as well.

"Oi!" he cried, "Wha' was that for?"

"Laughing at me," she replied simply. He glared at her before making a quick grab at her ice-cream, which she moved out of his reach.

He gave her his best "kicked puppy" look, which she completely ignored. He dipped his finger in his ice-cream and wiped it on the tip of her nose before she could react. She gasped and retaliated by smearing some of her ice-cream on his cheek. The ice-cream fight continued until Rose finally cried out through her laughter, "Okay! Okay! You win!"

The Doctor grinned triumphantly and withdrew his hand that had been tickling her side. She sat up straight, brushed the hair out of her face, and tried to wipe the ice-cream off her face. They finished their snack without too much more fighting.

When they were done, the Doctor jumped to his feet and used his sleeve to wipe the ice-cream off his cheek. "Come on," he said excitedly, grabbing her hand, "There is one other thing I want to show you!" He pulled her through the park to its center. Standing before them was a beautiful building that resembled a large cathedral from Earth. It was made of white marble that had been skilfully carved with various scenes. Some were violent and bloody, while others were peaceful and filled with trees and flowers. The doors and windows were gilded with gold and precious stones. "This is the oldest building on this planet," he explained, "The carvings tell of the civilization's history. Every war, treaty, celebration, anything and everything that has impacted their culture is displayed in this building in one way or another!"

Rose looked at it in awe and curled her arm around the Doctors. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. It was moments like this that made her never want to leave the Doctor's side.

The Time Lord looked at his companion for a second of contemplation then licked the side of her face.

"Wha—D-did you just lick me!?" Rose squeaked hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.

He gave her a cheeky grin, "You still had ice-cream on your face."

She rolled her eyes and lightly wacked his arm.

"There's still some there," he commented and leaned down for a second lick.

"'Eh! Doctor!" She protested and ducked out of his reach, but he had a firm grip on her arm and she couldn't get away entirely (not that she minded though).

As they were busy flirting, an orange alien with small antlers approached them. He was wearing a long white cloak and his right ear was pierced with a blue ring. He spoke something that sounded like a mix between meowing and French. The Doctor answered in the same language before turning to his companion. "Sorry, the TARDIS won't translate this language for some reason; I'll have to take a look at the old girl when we get back. He said his name is Brother Leon and he welcomes us to the temple of their ancestors. He is one of the temple priests," he told her.

Rose smiled and held her hand out to the priest, "Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Rose."

The Doctor translated and the cat took her hand and bowed slightly before speaking to her companion. His eyes widened and he stuttered, "Uh, n-no! T-that is, w-we—" he remembered the TARDIS wasn't translating and continued his nervous rant in the Meowing-French language. Rose gave him a questioning look that he chose to ignore.

The cat smiled knowingly and took hold of the couples' hands while speaking to the Doctor who was trying to argue, but Leon wasn't listening. He ushered them inside the building with surprisingly strong grip.

"Where are they taking us?" the girl asked nervously.

"Um...w-well," her companion stuttered, "h-he, um, he thinks we are just married and, um...he thinks we came here to...um..." His face began to turn red and Rose caught on to what he was trying to say.

"What!?" she squeaked.

Brother Leon firmly, but not unkindly, said something to her and continued walking. She looked to the Time Lord for a translation.

"He um," he cleared his throat, "he doesn't want you to disturb other couples so he asks that you keep your voice down."

Their guide/captor stopped in front of a door before the girl could respond. He opened it and ushered the couple inside. It was a spacious room with a large, heart shaped bed with a canopy hanging above it up against one wall and night stands on either side of it. The tall windows on the exterior wall were uncovered and allowed sunlight to fill the room. Tied on either side of each one were thick curtains that would completely block out any light. A marble and gold-plated fireplace was on the wall parallel to the bed. Leon said something to the Doctor who gave a protesting response. The priest bowed and left the room without another word. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Rose moved to sit on the bed before awkwardly asking, "What did he say?"

Her companion sat down on the opposite side of the bed, scratching the back of his head. "Um...he said, uh," he cleared his throat before continuing in a quick mumble, "'have fun'..."

Her face grew even redder than it had been already. The two sat in uncomfortable silence, neither wanting to look the other in the eye. Every minute that passed felt like hours of deafening silence. Sure, they had been captured on many different planets before and, in some cases, forced to share a cell that was no bigger than a shower and they always managed to keep things not awkward. But this was a completely different situation. The Doctor tugged at his ear and desperately tried to end the silence, "Well…at least in this culture there don't have to be witnesses when newly-weds consummate the marriage."

Rose glared at him fiercely, but wasn't able to maintain it for long. How could she when he had such a ridiculous grin on his face? She burst into laughter and he joined her. Their laughing grew more hysteric until both were clutching their stomachs and gasping for air. They had been mistaken for a couple many times, but this was a new extreme! After some time, laughter subsided into giggling, but them they made eye contact and started laughing again.

"Just wait until my mother hears about this!" Rose cried, wiping a tear from her eye.

A look of terror crossed the Doctor's face. He would not hear the end of this one anytime soon. His companion laughed and ruffled his untameable hair, causing it to stick up even more. "Well," she said, giving him a wild grin, "Shall we get out of here?"

Her companion nodded, "Allons-y!"

He ran over to a window and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He aimed it at the lock and it easily swung open. "After you Miss Tyler," he bowed to the girl.

She curtsied. "Why thank you Sir Doctor," she responded with a grin and climbed out the window onto the lush grass. The Doctor followed and both made their way back through the park, only stopping to get more ice-cream.

They walked back to the time machine and sat in the control room. "So, where should we go next?" he asked.

Rose answered with a tongue-in-cheek grin, "How about Earth?"

"What?" the Time Lord complained, "Why Earth?"

"It has been a few weeks since our last visit and I think it is time we stopped in to say hello to Mum," she replied, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"You just want to tell her what happened today!" he accused.

"Yup!" she said, popping the "p".

"Fine," he sighed, "But know that I am going to my grave!"

"Drama queen..." the human muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear.

"I swear Rose Tyler!" the Doctor ranted and came to stand with his face just inches from hers, "you will be the death of me."

Rose swiftly leaned forward to plant a quick kiss in his lips then danced out of his reach. "Come on then Doctor! Don't just stand there," she teased. "Let's get going!"

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Yes ma'am."

As he prepared his ship for flight he thanked any higher power that might hear him that their experience on the Planet of Festivities hadn't made things awkward between him and Rose. He turned and grinned at her; she returned his smile. _About that, _he thought to his ship, _why wouldn't you translate back there?_

_Why, my dear Doctor, _she answered in a sing-song voice, _I have no idea what you are talking about. _


End file.
